Splitting Lori XXX
by IWriteMagic013
Summary: Lori is hurt by Adam's lies, but what that leads to, only time can tell. Rated M for mature content, for a reason
1. Adam's Betrayal and Lori's Struggle

**AN: Hey guys, welcome to the first (albeit it, it will be rated M) Splitting Adam fanfic on FanFiction! This scene takes place about an hour into the movie, when Adam and Lori discover Adam's house (unbeknownst to Lori, trashed by Perfect, one of Adam's clones)...Have fun guys, and enjoy the magic!**

* * *

"I've got to get you out of here!" Adam was worried, their lives were in danger and they needed to leave his house immediately, the place was a mess and Perfect was still out there.

"Adam," Lori said with a look of fear in her eyes, "there was a hand!"

"A-a hand?" Adam stuttered, he knew what she was probably talking about, but he had to play it safe. He couldn't let her find out. "Oh, those mice must be evolving!"

Adam grabbed Lori's arm and tried to pull her out of the house as fast as he could; she gave a confused look, but allowed Adam to lead her toward the front door.

A noise emitted from behind them, Lori immediately grabbed Adam's hand and turned around "Look! Adam!"

Lori watched in horror as something walked toward her and Adam.

"Whaddup?" it said, a lamp cover over his head with eye holes cut out so he could see. He was covered in flour.

Another one, looking prim and proper, walked through the sliding door of the house, a rope hung loosely around his neck.

Lori stared on, mouth agape, as 4 humans, now appeared in front of her.

"Lori" was the only word Adam could say, his secret had been found, and he didn't know what to say.

Sensitive was cleaning his hands. Winston just stood there acting like the caveman he is. Party Boy still had that lamp cover on his head, he chuckled, then said "Hey" in his low, scratchy voice. Adam #2 took the rope off his neck and put it on the ground as he made his way toward Adam and Lori.

"It's okay, it's okay, they won't hurt you," Adam said, trying to reassure his crush that everything would be fine. "They're with me, they're…well..."

Lori only looked at him in disbelief, her mouth agape. She almost looked angry at him.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance," Adam #2 said in his very respectful voice. Lori looked at the group of people in front of her, they all looked like Adam.

"They're my clones," Adam finally confessed. All 4 clones waved at Lori.

"Clones?" Lori said in surprise.

A small "yeah" was all Adam could really muster up, a look of fear in his eyes.

"But that's not real! Except in sci-fi movies!" Lori exclaimed.

"I know it's hard to believe, but," Adam tried to explain, but he was still riddled with panic. "There's this machine and my schedule was like crazy, you have no…"

Lori interrupted him "Oh wait, you mean you did this yourself?!"

"No, it was an accident," Adam tried so hard to explain the situation, "at first" he continued.

Lori looked at the clones, then back at Adam, a look of disbelief still present in her movements.

"I wanted to tell you," Adam professed.

"But instead you lied," Lori interrupted him again, "and then let them run around pretending to be you?" Her arm outstretched, pointing toward the clones.

Adam's face showed only dread and remorse.

"You!" Lori pointed at Party Boy, "you smashed cake in my face!"

"And you!" Lori turned her attention to Sensitive, "you read me poetry, and then gave me food poisoning!" Sensitive reciprocated and acknowledged he had done wrong.

"And you!" Lori pointed her finger at Winston, "you need to do everyone a favor, and get that thing waxed," referring to Winston's unibrow, of course. To which, Winston bared his teeth in a non-threatening manner, and shook his head.

Lori finally looked at the real Adam, a look of sorrow washed over her. "And you," she said woefully while Adam could only look on as to what she as saying, "you made a fool of me," she shrugged her shoulders. "All this time, like I was some game to you," she began to cry. "And to think, I thought you were different." Lori stormed out and slammed the door behind her, leaving the Adams to figure out what to do next.

"I can't believe he'd do that to me, why do all guys go after me because of my looks?" Lori said to herself as she walked down Adam's walkway. "Where would he even keep a cloning machine like that? I wonder…"

Lori stopped at the base of the garage. The garage door hung open just a little bit on the bottom, to which Lori squeezed her way through. She looked on and the massive size of the cloning machine, but it did also look like a regular old tanning booth.

"How does this thing even work?" She said looking around at it, "it looks nothing like a cloning machine."

Lori opened up the door of the cloning machine, "did he just like…" she laid down and closed the door. "Well how do you even operate it from in here? The control panel's out there!"

Suddenly, something happened. The cloning machine began to make mechanical noises, a bright flash of light, and then it all went away as if nothing had happened a half-a-second earlier.

"Ugh," Lori opened the door and walked out, she was dizzy as could be, "what happened?" Lori asked herself.

"I happened." A voice that seemed strangely similar to Lori's answered.


	2. Lori Meets Someone New

**AN: Hey guys, here's Chapter 2 of Splitting Lori XXX...This is where the REAL fun starts ;)**

* * *

When Lori finally came to, and could see again, she was standing in the garage as if looking at a mirror. Except, Lori was wearing clothes, and the mirror image wasn't.

"What the? How the? Why the?" were all the words Lori got out of her mouth when her clone answered."

"Don't look at me, I don't know why this happened, or why I was made without clothes; and I can't explain why it feels so natural to me." She crossed her arms underneath her small breasts.

"Well the only reason I can think of is how I was thinking about how all guys are just attracted to me because of my looks before I came in here and got cloned."

"Then you tell me," Lori's clone said, "do you see why guys like your body?"

Lori eyed her perfect clone, every curve matched hers, and to tell the truth, she loved it.

"I'm going to guess by your wandering eye and your gaping mouth that you like it?" Lori's clone said, even placing her hands on the underside of her bare caramel-colored breasts and giving them a little jiggle.

"Oh, uh," Lori hadn't even noticed she was staring, or that her mouth was that wide open.

"You know," Lori's clone said, "they could be bigger," she said placing her fingers on her own nipples and massaging them.

"Stop that!" Lori exclaimed.

"Don't even act like you don't like watching it," a moan emitted from her mouth, a look of sexual arousal completely taking over her cute face.

A moan also came from Lori's lips, "Oh, that feels…No! It's weird! Just stop…" Lori paused, "wait, what's your name?"

"How am I supposed to have one if I was just 'conceived' literally a minute ago?"

"Well, there's this one name I've always kinda liked…"

"Kenna?" Lori's clone asked.

"How did you…"

"I'm your clone, remember?" Kenna replied.

"Yeah, but, wait," Lori stopped, "are we like connected?"

"How so?"

"Well when you were playing with your," Lori paused to think, "my? No, your nipples, I felt it too."

"Mmm," Kenna bit her lip, "did it feel good?" she asked.

"Sure," Lori just tried to move the conversation into something she was more comfortable talking about, "but why are we connected? Is it because you're my clone?"

"Who cares?" Kenna said as she spread her legs, and began caressing her left breast with her left hand and beginning to play with her nubile pussy with her right. "Oh fuck, I'm so wet."

"No…" Another moan escaped Lori's lips, as she too, began to feel lustful.

"You want me to stop?" Kenna said.

Stopping her little masturbation session, Kenna began to walk erotically, hips swinging side to side, toward Lori, who was still trying to gather her composure.

"Yes, please, no more." Lori was keeled over, hands on her knees; it was like Lori couldn't even handle the intense pleasure of sexual release.

"Hey, Lori?" Kenna said as she was about 2 feet away from Lori.

Lori looked up, wondering what Kenna needed from her, but at that moment, something unexpected happened. Kenna came close, put Lori's chin between her thumb and index finger, and kissed Lori passionately. Surprisingly, Lori didn't pull away, she returned the smooch as if she had been the one to start it.

Their tongues then joined in, one battled the other for dominance, yet, it was still so passionate. Lori grabbed Kenna's breasts and began to fondle them, to which Lori could feel the exact same sensations on her own body.

Kenna broke away from the kiss, Lori's hands still playing with Kenna's breasts. "Lori, take me," Kenna said.


End file.
